


Faron

by pannakookens04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fuzzy Feelings, Minor Violence, beginning relationship, hints of suggestive themes, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannakookens04/pseuds/pannakookens04
Summary: A simple story of Hallani Lavellan and how she comes to love the hidden Dread Wolf. A sort of re-telling of DA:I but more of created moments in between.  Go easy on me! Ive never tried to write Solas before, hes a tough one! Thanks for any kudos and comments C:** i do not own Dragon Age or any of its Characters**





	Faron

Chapter One: A Walk on the Storm Coast

 Hallani drew back the weighted flap of her sodden tent. Almost immediately, her skin prickled and her nostrils burned with the cold, pungent ocean gale. She found it invigorating and welcomed the brisk air, as she drew in another deep breath. In the calm of the wee hours of the morning, she could take the time to breathe, to close her eyes and savor the wind in her hair. 

It was still pale and frigid out, the constant rain now more of a mist. It seemed surreal as she stepped out of her tent. It was quiet, almost peaceful, the only sounds were the distant roars of the waves as they lapped against the rocky shores and cliffs. This was her first time seeing the sea. It was both terrifying and astonishing.

When they first arrived at the Storm Coast, and trekked the craggy terrain to find the beaches, she gasped in fright. It was nothing like she had ever imagined- enormous, white crested waves soared like dark arravels out in the distance. They roared and growled in tremendous fury and strength in the deep, yet as they charged toward the shore, diminished in to gentle grazes along the grey sand beaches. 

She wanted to spend some time observing this natural phenomenon, that as a Dalish child, had only dream of and imagined. She looked around the camp- everyone was still sleeping, huddled in their tents against the chill and the drizzle. The newly acquired Iron Bull and his Chargers were camped a little ways further from their own establishment. But she swore she could hear the big Qunari snore. She tied her dark green cloak a little tighter as she ventured out. She heard a soft grunt behind her. 

She smiled as she saw her Hart softly pad through a grove of trees near her tent. She had draped a thick blanket over him and tied branches together to make sure he was plenty warm and dry. "Ill be alright, Faron. You stay here." she patted his muzzle and he gently nipped at her hand, nervous for her to go alone. He was her pride and best friend. He was one of the last Pride of Arlathan harts, and was a magnificent mount. Far faster, smarter and swifter than any shem horse. "I'll be right back." she whispered and hung his feed bag on a low branch.

 

Cassandra stirred an hour later and roused the camp to get the day started, there was much to do on the coast. And the sooner they returned to Haven the better. She went to Hallani's tent-

"Herald, we must be heading out shortly." she called gently. But there was no answer. "Herald?" She risked drawing back the tent cloth and found the bedroll neatly tucked already. "Odd."

"Good morning, Seeker." Solas padded down from a woodland trail. He had chosen to sleep beneath the stars and dream, rather than join them at camp. 

"Solas. Have you seen the Herald? She is not in her tent. I find it most concerning" Cassandra, skipped the pleasantries, but shoved the meal intended for the Herald in to Sola's hands.

"I have not." He studied the bowl of the usual breakfast gruel- this one however, was made tasteful with berries. Cassandra's doing, for the Herald, no doubt. Solas faintly smiled.

Cassandra did not like that answer, her already firm jaw clenched tighter.She then started tearing up the camp in search of the Herald's whereabouts. There might as well have been a bear storming through the camp. One shaking agent spoke up finally-

"I thought i saw her leave at first light of dawn, Lady Cassandra. She took only her bow and cloak."

"Hmm. What could she be up to?" Cassandra cocked a curious brow, the crease between her brows ever growing. She hadnt know Hallani very long, and still had faint, lingering suspicions and doubts about the Dalish elf's commitment to their cause.

"Leave her be, Cassandra. You saw her yesterday. Poor thing's never seen the sea before. Probably just down at the shore picking up shells, enjoying herself.." Blackwall emerged beside Solas, and promptly took the bowl of porridge from the mage's hands. 

"Send out some agents to look for the Herald! There are still bandits in the area among other dangers. It is not safe for her to go alone." Cassandra barked, into full Cassandra mode. the poor terrified agents scampered and scrambled to quickly get their armor on.

"A fruitless endeavor." Solas sighed and shook his head as he watched them clamor about the camp. Their Herald was a rogue- light footed, deft and quick. Her delicate steps would not be easily traced, especially in these conditions.

 He heard a snuff behind him and turned to find the great Hart staring at him. He slowly approached, knowing the magnificent animal was kind only to his beloved rider. "I trust  _you_  know how to find your master." Solas inclined his head. Faron twitched his ear in annoyance, daring the mage to step closer. Solas had seen what the hart had done to the poor horse master. Master Dennet still had a large bruise on his arm...

The hart tossed his great, horned head as if to threaten, then suddenly stopped as he peered closer at the unassuming elf. Solas saw a light flicker in Faron's dark, knowing orbs. 'A highly intelligent, sentient beast.' Solas somewhat smirked to himself, impressed, as the Alrlathian mount lowered its massive crown, in obeisance. "Then you will lead me to her." Without another word, Faron started out of the grove and down the trail that lead toward the beaches.

"Now where are  _they_  going?!" Cassandra hissed, throwing her hands up at Solas and Faron as they left the camp. She was already exasperated with everything this morning. She would take it out on the bandits. 

"Beats me. Funny thing though, That hart only listens to Lady Hallani." Blackwall commented, shrugging and sipping black coffee. 

 

**

Hallani stood on the shore, as close to the frigid water as she could. She savored the feel of the sand, forming to her feet, between her toes, it tickled her at first. The roar of the sea seemed calming now, instead of intimidating. She watched the slate blue and grey waves roll back and forth, felt the chilly drops of the spray on her skin. The breeze stirred her hair from its loose braid and it swirled gently around her face. 

The sea was almost hypnotic. For a time she lost a sense of what she was doing, and focused only on the waves- the sound, ebb, the scent, the feel... It brought a peace to her that she hadnt experienced since she stepped out of the Fade. Her only reminder of who she was, was the now ever present tingling, crackling ,static in her left hand. 

She heard the faint, muffled sound of heavy hoofs in the sand. She knew exactly whose it was, without even turning around. "Im sorry, Faron, was i away too long? I should have- Oh..." She was taken aback when she noticed someone with her loyal hart. And even more surprised to realize it was Solas.

"Good morning, Lethallan." Solas dipped his head in greeting. "I trust you find the view invigorating?... Enough to sneak out of camp at the break of dawn and cause Cassandra to start her mongering earlier than usual. In any case." 

"G-good morning, lethallin. I have to admit- im a little surprised that  _you_  would come looking for me..." She didnt want to admit it made her cheeks warm despite the chill of the sea air. She could not help but feel... respect.... toward the usually calm, collected and mysterious mage.

"Ah. Yes. I would imagine so. It is not the best idea for an apostate to wander so from the safety of a heavily guarded camp."  
"No, i meant-" she realized the absurdity of her question. "Did Faron allow you to follow him?" She approached her beloved steed and he nuzzled into her outreached hand.

"Allowed would be a fitting choice of words." Solas balanced his weight on his staff, with a small smile. His eyes then ventured to the waking sea. His robes swirled against him in the easing gales. "I cannot blame you for wanting to take a moment to admire its majesty. I understand this is your first time gazing at its wonder? "

"Yes..." she smiled and tried to tuck her loosened, tangled hair behind her ears. 'Creators... theres no telling how awful i must look...' She quickly turned her face away from him, embarrassed, to the rushing waves. "I had only heard stories of the ocean. They didnt do it justice."  
"Stories?" Solas cocked his head to one side.

"Depictions, i should say. Elders would tell me it was like a wide, dark river, rolling over large stones. Its certainly better than that." She laughed, thinking how ridiculous the tales had been. All of her life she would have went on believing it too, never knowing the beautiful truth. "It makes me wonder...."

Solas silently approached her side, she didnt realize how near he had come. "About what exactly?" She was startled by how his eyes almost mirrored the grey, wrath and wild beauty of the sea behind him. 

She thought a moment before she answered, she felt the intensity of his gaze and actually felt a bit pressured. As if she would have a wrong answer, though it was her own. "I suppose.... I have been taught nothing but stories. Tales. Lore of my own people. Of my own history. They were wrong about this-" she gestured to the mighty sea, which her people had made seem so small, and weightless, "it makes me wonder what else could be..." she didnt have the heart to finish. She didnt want to question her believed heritage and upbringing... but the more she saw of this world outside of her clan...

"Fascinating." Solas breathed, she wasnt sure if he wanted her to hear it or not. His eyes were set upon her, the same way they had been on the white crowned tides. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. She felt her face flush again, and hoped he would think it was from the brisk winds of the waves. "Your views, your wonder and curiosity... well... i find it interesting." He finally said after a time.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to say. Her pulse quickened a little at the small, but in some ways, significant compliment. 

"Shall you be an ocean wave for me then? I wonder....."

"What was that? Sorry, i couldnt hear." The wind picked up and hummed in her ears. She brushed the swirling strands of hair from her face.

"Nothing. Only a thought." He turned with a small smile, "shall we return back to camp then? That is, if your beguiling curiosity has been satiated."

"I suppose you are right. What was it that you said? Cassandra is tearing the camp apart?" She fell into step beside him, the sand spreading her toes.

"We will be lucky if it still stands upon our return." He flatly jested, earning a small laugh from her. They shared a companionable silence as they strolled back along the shore. 

 

**

They had wandered a bit from the beaten path, marked by agents. It was clear both were in no hurry to return- Solas was admiring the new places they had found where he could dream, feeling the pull and whispers of the Fade in certain areas; Hallani loved the lush and rich forests, it was a different from the cold and sparsity of Haven. Also, they were certainly in no rush to be reprimanded by Cassandra and subjected to her tight jaw and blistering rebuke. 

Hallani and Faron wandered down to a stream where they both could get some fresh water. She knelt by the cold water and splashed it on her face, she gasped and laughed at how alarmingly frigid it was. She went to cup the water again when she heard heavy steps in the surrounding brush. Faron whipped his head up, water trickling from his snout, his ears twitching- there was danger approaching.

In the blink of an eye, she drew her bow and readied and arrow, her eyes scanning the foliage. She heard the tightening of leather and heart stopped. "Faron, run!" Not sparing a moment, the Hart leaped into a dense grove of trees just as an arrow plunged into a tree. Barely missing its target. She fired her own arrow in the direction it came, unsure of her target or its location, and heard a yelp of pain. She charged after it, not hearing Solas' calls of concern.

She stumbled on a shem hunter, dirty, grimy, hunkered down at the base of a tree. He was clutching his arm, where she saw blood oozing between his fingers. She had hit him. She cocked another arrow into her bow.

"State your purpose, shemlen." She seethed, angry that he dared tried to shoot her beloved Faron. It was common that shems hunted down majestic harts and pure halla for their coats and prized antlers. It disgusted her.

"You little knife-earred bitch! You shot me in the arm!" He screamed in pain.

"And I wasnt even aiming. Imagine what i can do now." She pulled her arrow back. "Now state your purpose here. The coast is guarded by the Inquisition." 

"the Inquisition," he spat as he clamored to his feet. "Real good you lot are! There's still a gaping hole in the sky and demons everywhere!" 

"Then i suggest you return home, where it's safe." She snarled, not liking his insult and ignorance.

"Oy! Gareld! What happened! Did you track the-" Another filthy shem came charging through the greens with a sword drawn, "Maker's balls whats going on here?!" He raised his sword at Hallani.

"Your friend is injured. I suggest you take him back to your camp and you both leave the area," she was at full draw with her bow, "immediately."

"You think im scared of you, little rabbit?" He sneered, wiping his mouth as drool trickled out the side. The shems continued to disgust her as he eyed her up and down. "Pretty little thing you are..."

"Lethallan..." Solas cooly, silently walked up beside her, his arms folded behind him, watching every move the humans made. "...You have made friends, i see."

"Adraste's tits! There's another one! Forest must be crawling with them! Its infested with these Dalish!"

"I suggest you heed her advice. Take your friend and leave the area. It is unsafe." Solas ignored the jab.

The shem lowered his sword, begrudgingly. "Let's go Gareld. Not much huntin 'ere anyway... Not with these forest lovin elves all over the place."

"You gonna let these flat ears scare us off! We can take 'em!"

"A most unwise course of action." Solas sighed and set his staff firm in the ground.

"We dont want to fight you. Just leave." Hallani warned, knowing these shems would be quick work for her and Solas.

"You're just scared we'll kill your man there!" One hunter chuckled, "Have at you for ourselves." he laughed, showing his rotted teeth, drawing his tongue over his lips.

She felt static in the air and Solas' grip tightened on his staff. 

"Nah, that's her mate. Elves aint like humans. Theyre more like animals. They mate and breed. S'why we call em rabbits!" The other chimed in and they both laughed their heads off.

Hallani let loose her arrow and it pinned one of their hats to the tree behind him. "Get out of here." She growled and they froze in place. They snapped out of it and rummaged to gather their things. Hallani and Solas standing guard as they made their way. "Dont come back. It is not safe." She gave one last warning.

"Ah shut your mouf you little knife-earred bitch!" He called one last time.

"Allow me," Solas said softly and then artfully spun his staff around his body as ice erupted from the ground beneath the hunter's feet. Completely encasing them.

"Solas!" Hallani gasped, unsure if he had killed them or not. True, they were putrid and revulting, but as agents of the Inquisition it was not their place to kill innocent shems. No matter how unworthy they were.

"It is fine. The ice will thaw in a few hours. And they shall live..." Solas walked around the human ice sculptors like a cat circling its prey, "and perhaps, they shall have a better respect for others when they do."

Hallani was amazed at them, captured in ice, their eyes bulging and terrified. She couldnt help but laugh a little. "Im sure they will. Serves you right!" she tapped the solidity of the ice as they made their way back.

"You didnt have to do that you know." Hallani said as they walked a gentle forest path. "Im used to being called... such things..."  
Solas was quiet for a moment as he watched Faron rejoin them, nuzzling his master with affection and making sure she was unharmed. "I know that i did not have to." He finally said, watching her love on her precious hart. "I wanted to." He reached out and gently patted Faron on his muzzle as well. 

Hallani stared at him in awe, her mouth somewhat parted as a daze fell over her. She could not help but feel a little... more respect... for this captivating, alluring and enigmatic mage. That he acted in her defense,, touched her. She caught herself staring, tracing the sharpness yet elegance of his face, and  surprising fullness of his mouth. 

Solas glanced at her, the previous stormy grey of his eyes, now a deep, resonating cobalt. He held her stare for a brief moment, she felt her breath hitch when his gaze warmed and lingered over face, dipping but a moment to her softly parted mouth. "Shall we be going?" He then said, as normally, calmly as ever. His spell over her broken. For the moment.

"Y-yes," she nodded still coming out of her daze. 

"I suspect we shall be getting quite the scolding from Cassandra."  
"I wont tell her about the frozen shems."

"My thanks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
